Blood Daimond
by TheOneTrueMe
Summary: Summary:There is a legend that speaks of a girl who is half human, half demon.Who,when she is changed, will plunge the world into a new era of darkness.Her human name is Isabella Swan, but according to Legend she is The Blood Diamond. Bella/Alice


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of it's characters.

A\N This is not as dark as you think, because I am uncomfortable talking about the Devil and Satanic rituals. Nonetheless I wrote this, because a half-angel Bella would be Mary Sue, because then she would have a pure heart. That's why I made her half-demon, because then she would be imperfect and relatable. Read and fell free to comment. _Flame if you feel compelled to, I will just ignore you._

Summary:There is a legend that speaks of a girl who is half human half demon. Who when she is changed, will plunge the world into a new era of human name is Isabella Swan, but according to Legend she is Is The Blood Diamond.

Progule

Vladimir Dracuealesi or Count Dracula as he has been famously dubbed by the inhabitants of Transylvania **,** was sitting on his black and blood red throne ,when the vision that was to become the most famous legend in the vampire world came to him

Vision

Screams of labour could be heard all through out the hospital.A mother was crying out in pain as the doctor commanded her to push her daughter out her womb. With one final push the child was the doctor took the baby in his arms a look of fear washed over his child's eyes were red, _blood red._ He quickly handed the baby to the pediatrician, but she found nothing wrong or odd about the girl, that would cause her to have this strange eye was a healthy,ordinary human with no medical problems, besides the fact that she was _half demon, but the doctors did not know that._ As the baby grew up she began to have strange and dangerous powers that threatened the very existence of humanity. One day a vampire changed her and the evil that has been kept deep inside her soul consumed her entire being powers she conquered the whole world and sent into darkness and chaos.

End of Vision

"Interesting." Dracula said with an evil, sadistic smile.

He summoned one of his vampire servants and told him to bring Aro , his apprentice.

The large mahogany doors opened with a slow creak and Aro entered the room.

His long jet black cascaded down his shoulders and his translucent white skin was shining, because of the small rays of sunlight, that were entering through the small cracks in the walls. Aro the walked slowly down the red carpet of the throne room.

Dracula's throne room was a frightening place to enter, as it was black and red and had violent,disturbing paintings on the ebony suited him are mythological creatures,that have become notorious throughout legend for being merciless killers. Dracula was the first Vampire _ever,_ so it should be fit that he has the scariest room of all.

Aro knelt before the Count, who barely visible in the dark room and took a deep,unnecessary breath.

"Good day master.H-how may I be of service to you?'' He said shakily.

Dracula gets up from his throne and speaks.

"I had a vision Aro.'' Dracula said sternly.

Aro's mind filled with curiosty, because whenever Dracula had visions they were of big world changing event.

"Of what master?''Aro asked keeping his composure,because if he dared to show any emotion in front of Dracula, he would be severely was a rule Dracula had made years ago.' Get _rid of your petty human emotions. Vampires have no need for such will make you week.'_

"I had a vision of the birth of a a half human half demon girl. She was normal according to human standards, but had one unnoticeable feature _blood red eyes, As_ the girl grew , her powers she is changed into a Vampire the pure evil that lies deep in her heart, will consume her entire soul and she will take over the will be beautiful and dangerous, like a blood will start a new era of chaos and that I will welcome with open arms."Dracula explained

He then walked the steps, that led to his throne. Revealing his short ebony black bangs, red eyes, pearly white skin and light stubble that clung his was wearing his usual long black he reached the kneeling Aro,he spoke with the darkest and most threatening voice known to man.

Find her and bring her to me _so I_ can change to do so will result in you _paying the ultimate price"_

This particular tone of Dracula's voice sent shivers up Aro's knew _exactly_ what Aro meant. _If Aro did not find this girl,he would be killed._ And rather gruesomely, if Dracula's recent executions were anything to go by.

"Where and more importantly when would I be able to find this halfbreed?''Aro asked, with fear coursing through his veins.

Dracula put his finger on his chin and contemplated the were about's of the mysterious girl. He thought back to his vision and snapped his fingers when figured it out.

"The technology I saw in that room, hasn't even been dreamt of yet. It might been centuries ,even Millennia's before this girl is born.I will give you two thousand years.I am giving this long deadline, because I am very confident that this is worth the wait.''

Aro mentally sighed in relief, because he thought that he was going to be given a ridiculously short amount of a day or something.

"Don't forget,that I can read your thoughts."Dracula chuckled

This is very unusual, _this_ _demon half breed, has put Count Dracula in a very good mood._

''Yes it has will rule the world." Dracula smiled sadistically.

He sped up the steps and sat on his throne.

"You are excused Aro.''

And with that Aro left the room of the room of the Legendary Vladimir Dracuealesi

,the impaler,the very first Vampire ever and to Aro his master. So Aro eventually left Dracuealesi Coven and went to Italy to start his own coven. The Volituri, which would eventually rule the entire Vampire world.

Even with Aro's new found power, Dracula still ruled behind the shadows. Finding the _Blood_ Diamond, as she had been famously been dubbed by the Vampire world, still remained a top priority.

The search has continued for two centuries, which brings us to the beginning of this tale of Adventure and Romance.( _Cliche as hell right? But it's the only good line I could think of._

A\N I will continue this story with or without your reviews, because I know this is a good those reviews will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
